San Valentín
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: El asombroso yo estaba totalmente seguro de que hoy tendría chocolate, pero aquella terrible noticia de Eliza me convenció de que todo estaba perdido para mí, de que yo nunca tendría su amor. ¿Puedo ser feliz en un día como este? Sé que estoy atrasada.


Wolazzz!

Sé que llego con un par de días de retraso pero, si has leído mi fic de _Crepúsculo_, sabrás que me fui a Inglaterra una semana y allí los teclados no tienen "ñ" (Oh... preciada ñ.. te he echado de menos...) y no pude continuarlo antes del domingo 13. Iba por la mitad del one-shot.

Total, que lo he traído al final y eso es lo que cuenta ¿Da~? (inserte vocecita de Rusia) además de que no quería dejarlo abandonado en mi disco duro xDD Merecía ser leído como debe ser.

Clasificado T por mis palabrotas. ¡Ah!, ya se me olvidaba: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Bien.**

Y ahora, canciones chulas:

— In the Shadows- The rasmus (recomiendo)

— Todas las de System Of A Down (siempre me animan :D)

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos esta mañana supe que nada sería igual.

Hoy, era un día especial en el año, además de Navidad. Un día en febrero en el que "el amor está en el aire" y todo eso...

Hoy era San Valentín.

Me pregunto si alguna vez hubo un día más estúpido como hoy, bueno, puede que no, pero hoy les daba esperanzas a las chicas y a los chicos para recibir cosas especiales de parte de los que aman.

Una ñoñería total, pero a Eliza le encantaba desde hace ya dos años. Nunca supe con exactitud el día o el mes en que esto pasó, pero ella había pasado a convertirse en una chica más del montón; de esas que suspiran cuando ven aun chico en especial pasar cerca de ellas, o que regala chocolate en San Valentín...

Porque yo ya sabía que ella le iba a regalar chocolate a alguien, lo averigüé ayer porque me llamó desesperada diciendo que se le había pasado la cita (era por las clases, no por placer) que teníamos para ese día porque estaba preparándose para hoy. Y por supuesto, el grandioso yo supo que estaba haciendo chocolate para mí, pero que no quería decírmelo.

_Qué tímida..._

Total, que me levanté, desperecé y recé para que no llegara tarde a clases ese día o me expulsaban tres días y mi superior se enfadaría si lo supiera. Bueno, en realidad todo el mundo se enfadaría por eso.

Corrí por la calle a toda la velocidad que me dieron mis músculos todavía dormidos y cuando llegué al edificio principal, me quedé estático por lo que vi. Una enorme pancarta que ponía: "Cásate conmigo, nii-san" y al lado de esta, había otra más pequeña con la cara de Japón y un corazón al lado...

Bueno, de momento no habían chicas gritando en mi oído, seguramente sería porque no estaba en clase...

¡Mierda! ¡Las clases! Corrí a toda velocidad hacia mi clase, ya en último año, y abrí la puerta esperando que el profesor estuviera a llí y me dijera el ya conocido "¡Llegas tarde!" que odio a muerte; pero no había ningún adulto allí.

Aunque tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor porque no soporté la visión de ver a todo el mundo emparejado y yo aquí, sólo, en la puerta... Bah, quién los necesita, estoy mejor solo...

Busqué mi mesa ausente, pero en realidad estaba buscando a Eliza, quien ya había atrapado a Roderich y se veía muy sonrojada. ¿¡Qué coño...! Es decir, que ella le daba MI chocolate al asqueroso y odioso ricachón aristócrata. Qué asco de vida.

Puse mi peor cara para que nadie se me acercase pero, para mi desgracia, mi asiento estaba cerca de la... pareja (sí, parecían una pareja, ¿pasa algo?), pero me aguanté.

— Hola- medio murmuré por educación, pero ni siquiera me notaron cuando al silla chirrió estridentemente contra el suelo de mármol. Fantástico. Menudo día me esperaba, y yo que me ilusioné con poder recibir algo de chocolate de Eliza... Doy asco.

Poco después llegó la profesora de matemáticas con el rostro todo rojo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se llamaba Yekaterina, pero todos le decíamos profesora; creo que porque su hermano, el ruso Braginsky, nos obligó hace ya tiempo. Eso fue espantoso, pero es agua pasada. No hablaré de ello.

Pasaron las horas y yo me enfurruñé en mi silla decorada a mi gusto, a juego con la mesa garabateada por mí, mirando a todos sitios menos a la profesora y a Eli que no paraba de lanzar miraditas sonrojada hacia el que tenía delante. Sí, me sentaba detrás del austriaco. Joder, a veces me pregunto qué tiene el destino en mi contra.

¡Por fin!Llegó la hora del almuerzo y me fui pitando a la azotea; normalmente espero a que me acompañara Eli, pero hoy no quería verla ni en pintura. Será traidora... Para olvidar el mal trago, me puse a comer sin casi pararme a respirar mi almuerzo enfadado, cada vez empeorando. ¡Dios! ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella o qué?

— Tsk...- ni que yo fuera un perrito faldero, ¡Pues claro que podía ignorarla! De esa manera se daría cuenta de que el grandioso yo es mejor que ese... "indeseado", dejémoslo así. Sí, sería una buena idea.

De repente escuché que alguien subía las escaleras hacia la azotea y me tensé porque creía que era Eli, pero eran pasos demasiado pesados como para ser una chica; aunque... tratándose de Eliza... todo es posible.

Era Rusia, que huía desesperadamente con lagrimillas en los ojos mientras gritaba "¡Dejameeeeeeee!" a su desquiciada hermana. Sí que estaba loca esa, regalándole un enoooooooorme corazón con las figuritas de ellos dibujadas, aunque algo torcidos, pero... ¡Es que algo así, de ese tamaño, era demasiado! Me compadecí del pobre Iván, pobrecito... por lo que tenía que pasar. Pensé en hecharle una mano, pero me acordé de lo mucho que le odiaba (y que probablemente saldría con un par de miembros menos) y lo dejé pasar, aunque huí de allí y me fui al nuestro pasillo. Estaba forrado de propaganda sobre la graduación y un concurso de San Valentín organizado por el profesor Polonia, para ver quién hacía el chocolate perfecto. Eso llevaba empapelando el instituto desde hacía mucho, pero me fijé en las nuevas pancartas hechas a mano: unas ponían el "Cásate conmigo" de Natalia, otros simplemente con el rostro del chico que le gusta (yo salí en una Kesesese~), y otras habían haikus escritos, muy empalagosos por cierto.

Argh, cómo odio este día... Era como si todo el mundo esperara a saltarte encima para abrazarte, o asfixiarte con un peluche/cojín hecho a mano... Sabéis a qué me refiero, ¿no?

Total, que avancé de clase en clase, ignorando a mis admiradoras (algunas no me miraban, pero yo sabía que les gustaba) y buscando principalmente a mis amigos.

Primero, localicé a Francis haciendo... bueno, siendo él, rodeado de chicas (y algún que otro chico por ahí) a los que confesaba su amor eterno y bla, bla bla... ¿Es que no se cansa nunca o qué? De repente sentí una especie de pinchazo en el centro de mi pecho y comprobé que no, Natasha no me había lanzado ninguna daga; y que no, Iván (o Inglaterra en su defecto) no se encontraba detrás de mi lanzándome una de sus maldiciones. Lo medité un tiempo, quizás fuera algún tipo de sentimiento pero, ¿Qué clase de sentimiento?

Decidí rememorar lo que había hecho con el objetivo de que averiguar qué sentía y organicé los acontecimientos: primero vi a Francis siendo él, luego una chica se le acercó y... Oh, mierda, ya sé qué me pasa. Estaba celoso... bueno, sólo un poco... de acuerdo... estaba celoso DEL TODO, ¿algún problema?

De acuerdo, pasé de Francis ya que no había solución para él pero, ¡cómo no! se dio cuenta de mi presencia al pasar a su lado.

— ¡Hey! ¡Gilbert! ¿Qué pasa?- dijo apartando como pudo a marabunta de gente que había en el pasillo. Yo sólo gruñí, de repente no me sentía con ánimos de hablar con él después de haberle visto besar a esa chica. No tengo nada en contra, pero es que ahora precisamente no me sentía muy bien.- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Quién se ha muerto?

— Tú si no paras de hablar- medio murmuré y no estoy muy seguro si me entendió, pero seguí mi camino y lo ignoré, pero el muy idiota me siguió.- ¡Déjame en paz! Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

— Déjame adivinar. ¿Tiene que ver con Eliza?- yo me tensé y él lo tomó como un sí- Y con... ¿Roderich?- me giré y lo mire fulminante para que se callara de una buena vez- Oh, vamos, no empecemos de nuevo... Y dime, ¿Qué plan "maligno" se te ha ocurrido esta vez?- él sabía de mis intentos de demostrar que soy mejor que el austriaco, sobretodo porque a veces inmiscuían a mis dos mejores amigos. Me conocía demasiado bien.

— No es ningún plan- contesté- Más bien es todo lo contrario: voy a ignorarla hasta que se de cuenta que me necesita. ¿Quién no necesita alguna vez en su vida al grandioso yo? Kesesese...- sin darme cuenta fui bajando la voz y cerro los ojos, desanimado. Sabía que debajo de todo esto, muy en el fondo, sabía que tenía todas las de perder y no quería admitirlo. Muy en el fondo. Mucho.

El otro sólo pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros y suspiró como diciendo "_No tienes remedio_", pero no pudo decir nada porque escucharon unas voces discutir desde el otro lado del pasillo. Sólo podían ser dos cosas: O Cuba y Estados Unidos o...

— _¡Maldizione!_- más que un gruñido era un grito- España... ¡Deja de tocarme!

— Pero es que te ves encantador con esa ropa del club de teatro... Mmm... Tomates...- susurró pero volvimos a escuchar otro grito del italiano antes de que España pudiera decir algo. Un golpe y el cuerpo sangrante del español llegó a mis pies.

— ¿Estás vivo?- le di una patada para comprobar que respiraba y él dio un respingo antes de ponerse de pie, con un misterioso movimiento que no vi, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo de papel.

— ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué tal?- dijo a modo de saludo el moreno. Estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Sospechoso...

— Gilbo tiene _otro_ plan para que Eliza se rinda a sus pies... - antes de que pudiera decir nada, me interrumpieron. ¡Joder!

— ¿Otra vez?- me miró Antonio con lástima- Pobrecito...

— ¡Oye!- grité ya fuera de mis casillas cuando vi que Francis asentía, de acuerdo con las palabras del español, y me miraba con más lástima y pena que el otro.- ¡Dejad ya de mirarme así, joder!- me di la vuelta enfadado- Y yo que os llamaba mis amigos... Con amigos así... ¡Quién necesita enemigos!- empecé a caminar para alejarme de ellos, pero una mano en mi hombro me interrumpió.

— Vamos, Gil...

— No te enfades, anda...- suplicaron, pero yo no les perdonaría tan rápido...

— De acuerdo, pero tenéis que ayudarme- bueno, quizás podría dejar mi enfado para después y ponerme con mi plan de una buena vez. Ellos suspiraron.

— De acuerdo... ¿De qué se trata?- murmuró Francis. Yo me giréy vi que el pasillo estaba demasiado lleno de gente...

— Mejor vámonos a otro sitio, aquí hay demasiado público.- nos fuimos a uno de nuestros sitios favoritos para reunirnos: la oficina del conserje. El pobre hombre casi nunca se pasaba por allí, y menos ahora (San Valentín) porque habría muchos envoltorios y chocolate que limpiar.- De acuerdo, éste es el plan...

* * *

Sería algo fácil.

Francis quitaría a las chicas que solían rondar la puerta del instituto y Antonio distraería a Roderich con cualquier cosa; aunque no era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que España era uno de los países que más sacaban de sus casillas al austriaco, después de Vash, claro está.

Vi a Hungría caminar cabizbaja hacia mi dirección en la lejanía; parecía triste, mucho. Estaba acercándose cada vez más, pero no me miraba.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué te pasa?- le llamé la atención y funcionó. Levantó la vista y cuando me identificó sonrió de oreja a oreja y la arruga que había entre sus cejas se alisó. Yo también sonreí.

— Nada, es que yo quería ir con Roddie a casa- confesó indiferente al dolor que esas palabras provocaron en mi pecho. Mierda... me estoy poniendo romántico.

— ¿Por qué no vas conmigo?- propuse sin saber exactamente que rayos hacía. Esto no era parte del plan.

— De acuerdo- asintió ella y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta del instituto, su pelo rozándome la nariz haciéndome cosquillas.

Caminamos en silencio un rato. No sabía que hacer, cómo romper el hielo, sin dejarle ver lo desesperado que estaba por recibir su atención. Patético, ¿no? Podéis reíros de mí.

Vale, ya. Se acabaron las risas.

— Y...- dije por decir algo. _Improvisa, Gilbert._

— ¿Qué?- murmuró todavía mirando al suelo con una mano en el asa de la mochila.

— ¿Cómo te fue el día? ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia?- dije refiriéndome a cuando huí despavorido en el almuerzo.

— Normal- dijo, pero podía notar la emoción contenida.

— Suéltalo- suspiré y me preparé para escucharla.

— Bueno- comenzó mirándome sonriente y un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos-, le di mi chocolate a Roderich- soltó feliz de la vida. Por cierto, ella ya me había contado que le gustaba el aristócrata. Quise gruñir, pero me contuve por ella.

— ¿Y?- dije para que siguiera.

— Me dio las gracias por dárselo- sonrió aún mas-, ya sabes cómo es... tan educado y decente. Ya no quedan chicos como él- sentí una punzada en mi corazón, parecía que me habían atravesado con una flecha- Estuvo conmigo todo el almuerzo, conversamos y yo...- se sonrojó un poco en las mejillas- Yo...le pedí que saliera conmigo- Su cara se puso de un color totalmente desconocido para mí en ella. Es decir, ella nunca se había puesto de ese rojo tan... cursi.

_Creo que voy a vomitar purpurina._

— ¿Ah, si? Qué bien- la felicite con un intento de sonrisa- ¿Y qué te dijo?- Porfavor ...

— No te lo vas a creer.- sonrió de oreja a oreja todavía roja y... feliz. Creo que era la única palabra que podía describirla en ese momento. Oh Dios mío... ¿Qué diantres había hecho yo hasta ahora? Nunca la había visto así en todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, que es... toda la vida.

— Mmm...- respondí regresando a la realidad mirando sus ojos esmeraldas unos momentos antes de mirar al

suelo. Suspiré y recé para que no se hubiera dado cuenta; luego, me armé de valor e intenté sonar animado por lo que me decía.- Me rindo, ¿Qué dijo?- No creo que haga falta decir que sé lo que le dijo por esa carita de niñita enamorada que tenía.

— ¡Aceptó! Ahora somos...- su voz se fue apagando y miro avergonzada al suelo. No jodas que no podía decir una palabra tan simple como...

— ¿Novios, tal vez?- completé luchando contra el nudo de mi garganta.

Ella asintió efusivamente mirando sus zapatos exactamente como yo, pero por otra razón muy diferente a la mía.

Creo que nunca pasaré por algo así. Era como si hubiera estado flotando por las nubes rodeado de maravillas, pero que nunca les presté atención; y ahora he descendido violentamente al suelo, dándome cuenta de lo feliz que pude haber sido. Tenían razón, _Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde_

He perdido a Eliza para siempre y me he enterado mientras ella me confiesa lo mucho que ama a otro en mis narices, y nadie más que Roderich, ese estirado aristócrata que tanto odio. Ay, Eliza, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él y no yo? ¿Qué tiene que yo no tenga?

Sentí mi corazón encogerse y unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero me contuve. También evité salir corriendo de allí despavorido, debía enfrentar mis problemas con la frente alta, pero me parecía totalmente imposible

en estos momentos. ¿Qué coño debería hacer ahora? ¿Aludir? ¿Llorar? ¿Gritar? ¿Reír?

¡Ayudadme por favor!

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a su casa, por lo que nos detuvimos ante su puerta en silencio. Un silencio _muy_ incómodo.

— ¿Supongo que nos vemos mañana?- dijo ella más como una pregunta que como una afirmación y frunció el ceño ante mi modismo. Pero es que no podía decir nada, todavía procesaba la información y creo que iba por la fase de la negación.

— Ahá...- murmuré ausente pensando en lo que podría haber hecho para evitar este día. Esto no me podía estar pasando...

— Gilbert, ¿estás bien?- pasó una mano delante de mis ojos, pero fruncí el ceño pasando a la fase enfadada.

Juro que estuve a punto de lanzarme a sacudirla violentamente para conseguir quitar este día de su memoria, pero me contuve otra vez por ella y pase rápidamente a la última fase: Resignación.

— Sí- contesté intentando sonreír, pero no me salió bien porque ella frunció el ceño y puso una de sus

manos en mi frente.

— A mi no me mientes Gilbert Beilschmidt- su voz no admitía réplica-, a ti te pasa algo y me lo vas a contar ahora mismo.- Yo giré mi rostro como un niño pequeño hacia otro lado y huí de su contacto, pero ella evitó que me alejara de su lado atrapando mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza.- Oh vamos Gil... que nos conocemos desde hace mucho...- sin querer dejé escapar un poco de lo que sentía y ella me miró con compresión en la mirada.- ¿Estás triste?- Adivinó y yo recé para que creyera otra cosa que no es la realidad.

Cerré mis ojos para que dejara de adivinar en mi mirada y suspiré. Un poco de verdad con mentiras piadosas mezcladas y podría librarme de este dichoso interrogatorio.

— Sí- admití cauteloso.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó y yo no contesté.- Gilbert...- como seguía con los ojos cerrados, sólo pude adivinar por su voz que seguramente me miraba atemorizante, como sólo ella sabe hacer.

— Es... este día- dije apresuradamente y abrí los ojos para comprobar si mi mentira había funcionado.

Perfecto, ella se lo creyó y vi en sus ojos verdes teorías correr a toda velocidad por su mente; así que decidí callar ahora con expresión apenada para añadirle sentimiento a la mentira.

— ¿No has recibido chocolate hoy? ¿Es eso?- dijo suavizando el tono. Yo asentí. En verdad se me daba fatal mentir, pero esta vez era cierto del todo. Chocolate: 0. Supongo que me daba igual si recibía hoy o no porque sólo quería el de Elizabehta. Mi patetismo va en aumento, alejaos de mi _awesome_ persona, podríais contagiaros...- Oh, lo siento tanto...- susurró, pero luego sonrió y por fin soltó mi brazo de entre sus fuertes manos- Conociéndote, eso te habrá tocado más de lo que aparentas- se burló de mi y yo hice como que me enfadaba por el comentario; que se lo creyó también.

— ¡Oye!- fruncí el ceño.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja...!- se carcajeó, pero seguía dándome igual; aunque debía recordar que estaba manteniendo la

mentira de lo contrario. Me acerqué a ella para rodearla con mis brazos, uno en sus hombros y otro en su cabeza, para darle coscorrones.

— ¡No te burles de mi _awesome_ persona!- le di con "suavidad" (Los límites entre _suavidad_ y _rudeza_ estaban confusos con ella) en la cabeza mientras ella se reía con fuerza. ¿Veis lo que decía?

— ¡Perdona!- Ella siguió riendo un buen rato, pero cuando paró (después de que yo me detuviera también) rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta. Es verdad, estábamos delante de su casa, ya lo había olvidado.- Creo que debería entrar ya- sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras levantaba una mano y la ponía encima de mi pelo, para luego pasarla con suavidad desde adelante hacia atrás por mi cabeza (Gilbird estaba en mi hombro, a salvo)- Tranquilo... seguro que luego alguien viene a tu casa a darte su chocolate porque le daba vergüenza en el instituto.

Yo sonreí resignado dándole la razón y asentí, aunque sabía que nadie vendría a mi casa y nadie me daría chocolate, que yo no recibiría. Quería _su_ chocolate.

No contesté, pero di un paso para alejarme de ella y la miré a los ojos un segundo antes de darme la vuelta rápidamente porque sentía que las lágrimas venían a mis ojos, y no quería que me viese llorar. Comencé a caminar sacudiendo la cabeza y levanté una mano agitándola en forma de despedida; pero me detuve cuando algo extraño sucedió: no escuché el sonido de la puerta cerrar o incluso abrirse. Me giré sólo un poquito, lo suficiente para ver qué pasaba, pero no pude verla porque me estaba abrazando con fuerza, asfixiándome.

— Sé que me estás ocultando algo, Gilbert...- murmuró pillándome- Pero también estoy segura de que no me lo quieres decían, ¿Por qué?

— Porque temo que me odies- respondió mi cuerpo solo.

— ¿Odiarte?- sonaba estupefacta.

— Creo que... lo mejor es que me vaya ahora mismo...- murmuré luchando para soltarme de ella, pero su fuerza me superaba. Joder, todavía no sé como lo hace.

— Tú no te vas hasta que me digas qué te...- me había soltado para mirarme a los ojos, pero calló al ver las lágrimas escaparse de mis ojos sin mi permiso. ¡ARGH!- ¿Gilbert? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó preocupada. ¡Já! ¿Que si me duele algo, dices?

— Eli...- dije luchando contra el nudo en mi garganta, pero fallé porque mi voz salió muy ronca- Yo... no quería decirte nada porque hoy... tú... y ese aristócrata... chocolate... San Valentín...- cada vez las palabras salían más inconexas y me costaba pronunciarlas. Rompí a llorar silenciosamente, escondiéndome en el hueco entre su rostro y su hombro para que no me viera en medio de mi ridículo espantoso. Lloré unos segundos que me parecieron horas; pero ella no me dejó solo, tranquilizándome hasta que me calmé por fin y dejé de hipar.

— ¿Me lo vas a decir ahora?- pidió y yo de verdad pensé si decir o no la verdad, pero callé y negué furiosamente con la cabeza.- ¡Dímelo, maldición!- gritó sobresaltándome- ¡Ya me he cansado de esto, Gilbert! No quería forzarte, pero no me dejas otra...- conseguí que dejara de hablar, ¡Pero de qué forma! Tuve que inmovilizar sus labios con los míos, pero aún así me gustó.

Pero... (Sí, siempre hay un maldito **_pero_**) ella me empujó con todas sus fuerzas lejos con una mano en los labios y la otra en mi pecho, mientras yo luchaba para controlar mis jadeos y las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero yo sentí mi corazón romperse al ver ese odio en sus esmeraldas, su bello rostro contraído en la furia _hacia mí._

_Se acabó_. Esto había sido lo que dio un final a nuestra historia juntos. Bonito final, ¿Verdad? See... no pudo haber sido más patético, más imbécil, como ahora, porque le había quitado un beso (_¿Probablemente el primero?_) a la fuerza en un momento como éste que ella había empezado a salir con mi peor enemigo.

Qué asco de vida.

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de allí ignorando los gritos de ella a mis espaldas, no quería saber lo mucho que me odiaba y lo decepcionada que estaba conmigo. Esto era demasiado para mi _awesome_ persona, así que fui al único sitio que era capaz de devolverme algo de entereza, pero era _nuestro_ sitio y huí a toda la velocidad que pude para al final llegar a un puente. Había dejado de escuchar esos gritos que no deseaba saber qué decían, buena noticia, pero ahora estaba solo con mis lágrimas y mis recuerdos, listos para torturarme por mi pérdida.

No quería ver a nadie, no quería saber nada de nadie, no creo que pude ir mañana a clase y enfrentarme con... ella. _Con ella y su felicidad_, me dije, _tan lejos de mi y a la vez tan cerca..._ Suspiré, _así estaba las cosas_ pensé mirando el agua del río pasar por debajo de mí lentamente. Me planteé tirarme, pero supe que era una tontería (soy lo suficientemente mayorcito, lo creáis o no), así que lo descarté inmediatamente.

No sabía qué hacer, por lo que me quedé allí, mudo y solitario, en el puente; hasta que no supe cómo, pero estaba sentado en el suelo frío y duro de la acera sosteniéndome las piernas con las manos y apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas, y mi corazón roto. Realmente no sé cuánto pasó exactamente, pero ya estaba oscuro cuando Eliza ya estaba a mi lado gritándome.

— ¡... completamente estúpido!- Diablos... no sé cómo no pude escucharla llegar- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Te esperé durante años, décadas, para que te dieras cuenta. ¡Gilbert! ¿Me estás escuchando?- llamó mi atención, pero yo me quedé donde estaba.- No sea patético, Gilbert, que sé que me estás escuchado. Bah, supongo que no importa.- por el sonido, creo que se encogió de hombros- Pero quiero que sepas que yo no te amo- _¡Auch!_ Duele...-, pero no te odio por lo que has hecho. Te quiero, Gilbert, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.- mi corazón se entusiasmó ante esas palabras, así que levante la vista y allí estaba ella con sus mejillas mojadas y sudadas. Parecía que estaba corriendo- Pero no te amo, yo _amo_ a Roderich, de eso estoy segura.- hubo silencio mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, pero yo desvié la cabeza para que no viera las lágrimas acudir de nuevo a mis ojos.- No llores- _¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil!_- Toma, lo he hecho para ti, pero no pude envolverlo apropiadamente. No te lo pude dar porque desapareciste casi todo el día y, aunque me sorprendió que me llevaras a casa, pensaba dártelo justo en la puerta.

Lo volví a mirar a los ojos, luego a sus manos, donde había un corazón de chocolate con mi nombre algo torcido escrito en él. Hecho a mano. Por ella. Chocolate...

¡Tenía chocolate! No cabía en mi felicidad, actué sin pensar, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas y poniendo en riesgo mi regalo de San Valentín. Dimos vueltas varias veces, ella entre mis brazos, pero reía conmigo; reía de verdad. Creo que esto no acaba aquí, puede que pierda todas mis oportunidades para estar con ella, pero no la esperanza. Terminé de ser feliz y recogí el chocolate con una sonrisa que creí que nunca más haría, luego la miré de nuevo y me fijé que sonreía aunque no decía nada. Pasamos unos minutos de silencio cómodo, mirándonos el uno al otro, pero sentí mi sonrisa resbalar por mi rostro cuando pensé que ella no era mía a pesar de este momento de felicidad.

Nunca sería mía.

Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla de nuevo, pero más tranquilo, como una despedida. _Una despedida temporal_, me juré antes de separarnos y mirarnos a los ojos. Veía cariño en sus ojos verdes, pero no amor (no el que yo quería), pero tuve que conformarme con eso; era mejor que odiarme. Miré su rostro tratando de memorizarlo y me detuve en sus labios, pero fue muy tarde cuando ella se fijó en el sitio que yo miraba, abriendo su boca volviéndola más apetitosa y más peligrosa para mí; por lo que cerré los ojos e intenté apartarme, pero ella tiró de mi camisa para juntar nuestras bocas en un beso que yo califiqué como el más _awesome_ de toda mi vida. Duró lo que debía durar.

— Hipotéticamente Roddie y yo todavía no salimos así que...- la escuché murmurar, pero yo estaba flotando en una nube, feliz de la vida. Nos miramos a los ojos de nuevo y ella sonrió con sinceridad antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse de mí.

No me importó ni la detuve, ya nos habíamos despedido y mañana la vería en clase, por lo que yo también me giré y caminé hacia el lado contrario, por donde estaba mi casa. Suspiré cuando ya llegaba, me esperaría una buena de Ludwig porque había llegado tarde, pero me daba absolutamente igual. ¡Tenía chocolate! Era lo único que me motivaba en estos momentos que pasaba, pero la sonrisa no se iba de mi rostro.

Dormí muy bien, al contrario de lo que creía, y al día siguiente llegué a clases feliz (aunque un poquito triste) para encontrarme a Eliza con Roderich. Se veía feliz y contenta, así que intenté pasar desapercibido para no interrumpirlos, aunque una voz que me sobresaltó echó por tierra cualquier intento de no ser notado.

— ¡Gilbert! ¿Cómo estás hoy?- era el saludo típico de Elizabehta, lo cual me sorprendió bastante. Me giré y la vi agarrando el brazo del aristócrata (_su novio_), pero no me importó.

Nos sonreímos y la saludé con la mano pero no dije nada porque el profesor empezó la clase.

_Este no era el final._

_

* * *

_Gracias por haberlo leído!

_**Si de verdad deseas recibir chocolate de Eliza o de Gilbert en tu puerta (con tu nombre escrito a mano por él/ella) dale al PRECIOSO Y HERMOSO botón que está abajo :D**  
_


End file.
